I'll Never Forget Her
by AlvinSeville101
Summary: Alvin is depressed and heartbroken. Who can help him? Little one shot before my birthday! :D Yay! :) CGI universe. Enjoy guys.


**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I've been busy. Oh and tommorrow is my birthday! Yay! :D**

**Well here's a new one shot for you guys. **

**Warning: contains sadness, depression, language and heartbreak.**

**Alvin's POV**

I sat alone on a cliff overlooking the city. I could see the Hollywood sign off in the distance. My home. The place where I became famous.

I'm 15 years old now. Or at least I will be tommorrow. I had a bottle of booze beside me on my left. My switchblade knife next to me on my right. I had scars under my fur on my arms.

I also had my guitar wih me. I always bring it with me when I come up here. I gulped down he last of the vodka and set the bottle aside.

Dried tears still on my face. Some from days ago, and some from an hour ago. I guess your wondering why I'm sad. Well, it's because I lost he one girl I held dear to me. Brittany Wilson.

Clair adopted he girls shortly after we took them in. Me and my brothers got our room back.

But we still hung out wih he girls all he time. They came over to our house and we saw them at school every day.

About a month after meeting them, Brittany and I started dating. We spent every waking moment with each other. Sometimes she would sneak over to my house or I'd sneak over to her's and we'd fool around in bed, or sometimes we'd just cuddle and lay there for a while.

But then, 5 days ago I caught her cheating on me wih some over munk. I was devestated. I loved her. How could she do this to me?

After that I found myself getting worse and worse. I can't stop drinking and I cut myself on a daily basis.

My family doesn't know about my drinking or my cutting. They just think I got over it. Well they're wrong. I'll never get over it. I loved her, and she cheated on me.

"It's just not fair!" I screamed, throwing the empty bottle off the cliff

More tears streamed down my cheeks, dampening my fur. I found myself grabbing my guitar and playing a tune to try and calm down. I sang along to the tune. Playing always helps.

**My legs are hanging off the edge**

**The bottom of the bottle is my only friend**

**I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm**

**Gone Gone Gone Gone**

**My legs are dangling off the edge**

**A stomach full of pills didn't work again**

**I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm **

**Gone Gone Gone Gone**

**Gone too far yea I'm gone again**

**It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends**

**Im sitting on he edge with my two best friends**

**One's a bottle of pills and one's a bottle of Gin**

**I'm twenty stories up, yea I'm up at the top**

**I've polished off this bottle now it's pushin' me off**

**Asphalt to me never looked so soft**

**I bet my mama found my letter and she's callin' the cops**

**I've gotta take this opertunity before I miss it**

**'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance**

**Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent**

**'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred then my wrist is**

**I've been trying too long with too dull of a knife**

**But tonight I made sure I sharpened it twice**

**I've never bought a suit before in my life**

**But when you go to meet God you wanna look nice**

**(chorus)**

**So if I survive then I'll see you tommorrow**

**Yea I'll see you tommorrow **

**My legs are hanging off the edge**

**The bottom o he bottle is my only friend**

**I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm **

**Gone Gone Gone Gone**

**My legs are dangling off he edge**

**A stomach full of pills didn't work again**

**I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm **

**Gone Gone Gone Gone**

Suddenly I heard someone behind me continue the song. I turned around and saw my best friend Jamie. He's the only one who's truly helped me through this all.

Jamie sat down next to me and sang

**(Jamie)**

**We hit the sky, there goes the light**

**No more sun, why's it always night**

**When you can't sleep, well you can't dream**

**When you can't dream, well what's life mean?**

**We feel a little pity but don't empathize**

**He old are getting older, watch a young man die**

**A mother and her son, and someone you know**

**Smile at each other and realize you don't**

**You don't know what happened to that kid you raised**

**What happened to the father, who swore he'd stay?**

**I didn't know 'cause you didn't say**

**Now mama feels guilt, yea mama feels pain**

**When you were young and never thought you'd die**

**Found that you could but too scared to try**

**Looked in the mirror and you said goodbye**

**Climbed to the roof to see if you could fly**

**(Me and Jamie)**

**So if I survive then I'll see you tommorrow**

**Yea I'll see you tommorrow**

**My legs are hanging off the edge**

**He bottom o he bottle is my only friend**

**I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm **

**Gone Gone Gone Gone**

**My legs are dangling off the edge**

**A stomach full of pills didn't work again**

**Ill put a bullet in my head and I'm **

**Gone Gone Gone Gone**

I played out of the song. Jamie and I shared a laugh and I set my guitar down.

"Haha, you still got it, bro" he said, patting my shoulder

"Thanks" I said, wiping a tear from my eye

"Alright, hand it over" he demanded, holding his hand out

I knew what he wanted. I reached beside me and grabbed my switchblade. I gave it to him and he put it in his pocket.

"Atta boy, now come on. Let's go get something to eat"

I smiled and nodded. We stood up and walked to my chipmunk sized 1992 Camaro iroc Z.

I knew I'd never get over Brittany. But it helps to have friends and family to help you through it.

**There you go guys. New one shot for you.**

**See you guys next time.**

**Alvin out**


End file.
